


Viking Frustrations

by Toxiczodiac



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Power Bottom, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Tuffgur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiczodiac/pseuds/Toxiczodiac
Summary: Tuffnut hasn't been seen all day, what could have happened? That's what Dagur's going to find out and he's not exactly as surprised when he does.





	

Today, Dagur had not seen his boyfriend at all. It was strange. He thought he seen him awake for this morning. An easy deduction to make as Tuffnut had been practically living with him since his hut had been built on the outpost. Dagur's hut had been built in an ideal spot close to the forest, but still connected to the main platforms of the base. It was obvious in design that it was Dagur’s place of living and today he had yet seen Tuffnut around for hours. He decided to go check on him, having come to assume that the Thorston wanted to sleep in. A gesture Dagur would been happy to help allow, but he knew that Hiccup didn’t appreciate too fondly as both twins are important despite how the dragon Rider leader chooses not to admit. 

Heading towards his hut, he cracked the door open just slightly to see if his man was still asleep. Instead of a sleeping body on his bed, he could the blonde haired hooligan messing with an obviously obnoxious ‘friend’ in his crotch. Pants completely off, exposing it to whoever ended up walking in. It did make the berserker flush, but he decided to just walk in anyway. “Having trouble?” His loud inquiry startled the poor skinny Viking as the man immediately tried to hide his erection. 

“Dagur!? Ah—it isn’t what it—actually no, it _is_ what it looks like. Sorry. Should’ve locked the door— wait, what are you doing?” seeing his boyfriend skillfully lock the door, Tuffnut began to panic. It increased when he saw the muscular man start approaching in a way that seemed intimidating. Instinctively, he rose his arms to protect himself and closed his eyes, only too late as Dagur’s hands had stopped him by holding his wrists. What came next was what was hard for him to fight, lips locked with his own. Deep, wide, even felt hungry yet still had that love to it that he can’t yet describe. Those arms were already around his lithe frame, pulling him close and picking him up. Tuff felt the idle grind against his groin, which did not help his situation at all. Yet he didn’t want it to stop. It’s just, all of this was awkward for him.  

The moment that Dagur finally broke the kiss was the moment Tuffnut was questioning aloud, “Ok, well, didn’t expect that at all, but still I know we have been dating for however long. I lost track, but knock next time. Or give me a heads up. Also, sorry I had to do this in your hut, it’s kind of the only place I can get privacy. You obv—” stopped by a large muscular hand.  Tuff saw the calm, gentle smile on his boyfriend's face and it made him relax. 

“It's okay, babe, it happens. I should have realized how pent up you’d be. This is kind of on both of our ends. Also, we been together for close to six months. I kept track.” Dagur replied, gently setting Tuffnut back down on the bed.  

“I kind of thought you wanted to save it. I mean, we always just go to cuddling before it gets that far.” Tuff gently argued. "Not that I'm complaining, I like cuddling with you. You get the idea." 

Dagur winced at the mention, obviously feeling bad for those times. “Unfortunately I do get the idea.  You can’t **imagine** how badly I wanted to get further with you. But I don't want to hurt you.” 

Tuff looked confused, he found it cute but it made little sense if Dagur wasn’t the virgin out of the two. “Why would you hurt me? I can take it, obviously. Well, with a little practice. Surely it's not _that_ bad.” Almost boasting his pain tolerance. 

“I think it may be better to show you.” Dagur said, pulling away a little so he could tug off his pants and spread open the front of his armored kilt. What had revealed was not something Tuff could ever fathom. 

Something that the blonde trickster did fantasize, in fact, but he always imagined it just slightly bigger than his own dick both in length and girth. Unfortunately, seeing the actual thing in front of him just crushed those ideas, especially considering that he's seeing it _erect_ of all things. Sure, he's seen Dagur nakid, but never with an erection. It was only slightly _shorter_ than his own, but it was just **massive** in width. He became intimidated at the sight of it, yet also more intrigued. 

Tuff wanted to test just how thick it was by bringing those long, slender hands of his down to wrap them both around it. Yeah, as he figured, only took both his hands to completely hold it at all. If he could measure, he'd think about two inches was just about right.  "Honestly, I can see why you'd think that. About hurting me, that is. It _i_ s pretty big, in more of a thickness kind of way. Always thought it be at least just a little bit bigger than mine. You proved me wrong, that's way thick." 

Dagur exhaled slowly, in more of a sigh, at least his boyfriend understood now. "Just... I'm not really sure what to do about it. You're taller than me but—" 

"Like the skinniest branch on a tree. Yeah, I get it." Tuff finished, then flashed a small slight mischievous grin. "But doesn't mean it can't happen in _some_ way." His hands were still wrapped around his boyfriend's cock and he took this chance to stroke it. Without warning and he watched Dagur's face express a blank pleasure as he heard that lowly moan.  It's like it's been so long since someone else touched him like this. Something that the hooligan will definitely take attention to. 

With those long legs clinging to his waist, Dagur was guided back over as those long slender hands felt every inch of him. It _has_ been so long since someone else touched his dick, which made him hard for him to make Tuffnut stop. He's been so pent up, himself. It had been mostly his own fault. He should have told his boyfriend about it earlier and maybe they could have went with alternate means to relieve their tensions. It didn’t matter now. What did matter is that this felt _really_ good. 

Eventually, Dagur managed to wrap his arms around Tuffnut as it continued and the mischievous viking took the chance to make the attempt of holding both their erections together the best he could. It didn’t work quite like he wanted. Thankfully, the berserker noticed this attempt and moved his arms so he can push Tuff back to make him lay on the bed. It confused the blonde a moment, but realized the reason when he saw Dagur take his slender legs and bring them tight together over that muscular shoulder. It clamped that thick erection between them so it would get the result that Tuffnut wanted. 

Tuff still held both dicks in his hands, regardless of the beneficial position change. Even as the berserker began gently moving his hips, the hooligan wanted to just feel over their erections. Just to feel and compare. It did feel quite interesting with Dagur’s cock grinding against his own. A feeling so foreign to him, yet felt very much right to him. There wasn't much of a lubrication, aside from Tuff's spit on his own dick earlier when he was jerking off and the small evidence of pre cum. He is thankful that his boyfriend was starting small, to raise their arousal further. Perhaps to produce more possible lubrication between them. It did work, as low moans of pleasure rose from both.  

Dagur could never admit that he can be easily aroused, or that he tends to produce a lot of cum, both the pre kind and the regular. Something that his boyfriend will have to discover later when it arrives. It is just better to enjoy what they have now. He made sure those legs were closed tight, without straining Tuff's hips or hurting him. That way it could replicate the feeling that penetrative sex gave without it resorting to such. He will have to help his boyfriend be ready for it when it came time.  

Hips had moved against his, as Tuff responded in the only way that felt right to him. Wasn't easy, but he wanted more of it. Squeezing the hard cocks between them as if to say he needed more. It wasn't necessary, but it worked as he felt the increase of good friction. The more it went on, the more he began the feel the slippery slickness from their groins on his hands. Some of it he's sure was his own, but he was noticing the copious amounts spilling directly from Dagur's.  

Intrigued, the hooligan removed one hand from their erections so he could sit up despite the fact that both his legs were over his boyfriend's shoulder. Much to his surprise, Tuffnut just so happened to be pretty flexible. It was then that the Thorston was bucking against him in return, keeping one hand well wrapped around both their erections the best he could. Eventually he found it pointless and reached to grab Dagur's hands and try to tug him down, his legs spreading open to allow it as their lips met once more.  

Those same muscular hands had dared pushing up Tuffnut's shirt to expose the thin, yet scar covered skin underneath. Thumbs glossing over hard nipples as he jerked his hips roughly against the man underneath him. Moans escaping through breaths between mouths, completely lost in the moment. An opportunity took over and a certain trickster decided to make this at least more exciting for both of them, breaking the kiss and using both legs and arms to try to throw the berserker down onto the bed with him. It didn't work as well as he hoped, but thankfully his boyfriend took to the idea and followed what was demanded.  

Now with the hooligan on top this time, sitting on his lap, he stared down with a toothy grin and dipped over to kiss him once again. Slender hands grabbing around his boyfriend's cock, jerking it through the duration of the kiss. Dagur may be hesitant for the idea, but Tuff was too far aroused to care about his own pain so long as they both got what they needed. He continued to stroke it as fast as he could as his soft butt was right up against the head of it. Just as he had figured, the heavy amount of precum caking his backside. This is well enough lubrication and it will hopefully do them both some good as he pushed back to get the head of that thick monstrosity into his ass. 

With Dagur still distracted by the rather vigorous make out, tongue in his mouth and the moans vibrating preventing him from fully noticing the purpose. He would have objected, more out of concern for Tuffnut than himself. Once it was over and those lips pulled away with the string of spit connecting between them, he noticed the familiar feeling of constricting muscles around his shaft. One look at Tuffnuts face told him that the blonde was straining, but— "Wait, you actually _enjoyed_ that?" Dagur asked, visibly surprised. 

Having never had a dick in his ass, or engaged in sex with anyone at all aside from personal masturbation, all that masochism has made him come to enjoy pain. Despite the obvious stretch on his anus, Tuffnut looked as though he almost busted a nut that time. If Dagur had not taught him to be more assertive, they probably had never taken this step at all if anything. The foreign feeling of intrusion in an unlikely area, the kind of pain that would have driven a man to cry, was like bliss for the pain-loving viking. The expression itself told the berserker **everything**. 

Guess there wasn't really any time to hold back now. With a quick exhale, Dagur switched gears. He had to pull out, but the position was changed again for the last time. Tuff was faced down on the bed, ass over the edge and legs on the ground as Dagur was behind him sliding his cock right back in with a nice push that made that thin body under him shake. Those legs instinctively spreading from the re-entry.  

A whine from Tuffnut was heard, which made Dagur immediately become concerned.  

"Are you okay? Was that too much? Want to stop?" 

Tuffnut groaned in response, moving his hands back to grab his boyfriends arms and tug them down to his neck so he could sit up despite the position. 

"Fuck me." He demanded, side eying the berserker. 

Dagur blinked at him, "Tuff?" 

"I said fuck me! _Please_. Don't hold back. I can take it. Even if it makes me not able to walk for weeks, I'll be fine!" Tuff replied, ramming his hips back against him. He didn't care that it's going to destroy his ass or his ability to walk, they **both** needed this. 

With a weary gulp, and a sudden grunt at the ram, Dagur finally managed to comply. "Okay then, don't say I didn't warn you." If anything goes wrong, it's on Tuffnut. Dagur will still do his best to take care of him.  

The berserker roared, thankfully not too loud to alert anyone outside the hut, but enough for the two of them inside. Arms wrapped firmly around his boyfriend's throat as he fucked the poor blonde man into a stupor. Growls against his ear, huffs, and the wet sounds of a dick slamming into ass. Tuffnut has finally reached a threshold that even he, himself, could never think to reach. Being put in his favorite chokehold and being fucked at the same time was just a place beyond even valhalla for him. Course, this was a moment where he just lost his virginity, but it was something and it was amazing. 

Grey eyes have rolled back as he saw stars and the slow descent of darkness as he called out in choked sounds Dagur's name. Cum spilled onto the bed beneath him, which in turn caused him to clench upon orgasm. Tuffnut heard a roar in his ear, which he could distinctively make out his name being called as he felt the hot fluid warmth within him. The abrupt stop as his boyfriend's cock plunged so deep in his ass for a spasm of his own. Barely could breathe, yet he experienced all of this, all this explosion of bliss and pleasure in ways never believed possible for him. 

Dagur finally let go of Tuffnut's neck with a rushed breath, making a few final rough humps before he stopped moving his hips completely and hovered over Tuff with his hands holding him up over the collapsed hooligan.  

Both of them were breathing heavily, almost in sync, in the after sex haze. Now they were just waiting for it to die down with Dagur dipping down to place a soft, affectionate kiss right on Tuff's ear and neck. Low purr-like groans. Feelings that Tuffnut will treasure forever and hope they will never end. When it came to that time, he felt the thick cock slide out of his backside and he groaned. His insides felt pretty warm still. Tuff tried to move his legs, but to no surprise he couldn't at the moment. 

"Can you move?" Dagur asked, hoping that he hasn't done too much damage to the poor masochist. 

Tuffnut tested his arms, which can obey his command. Yet he started to get some feelings in his legs back but still struggled to get on to his feet. Incredibly wobbly, lack of coordination. It was **something**. "Just barely. Damn if you _did_ manage to fuck me completely paralyzed, though. That would've been the most awesome thing you'd ever done and I'd be getting out of chores scott free. Whoever scott is." That was when he heard his boyfriend's little sigh and felt the pat on his shoulder. 

"I'll try to keep that in mind next time, then, when I think of a way to tell Hiccup why you can't move. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him why you have trouble _walking_."  

Perfectly reasonable concern. Tuff chuckled and rolled over a little as he laid back on the bed. He looked up at his boyfriend and tried to smooch him only that Dagur beat him to it. Lips in a gentle embrace and a low hum that vibrated between, a wonderful change of pace considering the excitement not too long ago.  

After the kiss broke, Dagur finally got off and picked up Tuffnut in both arms. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up and dressed." Without having to leave the hut. Dagur always keeps a water basin inside for clean ups, it's usually placed where the pipe that collects rain water and such ends. After setting the hooligan down on the nearby chair, he grabbed a clean dry cloth to dip in the water and wring it out a bit. Then he returned to his boyfriend and began gently wiping his groin and ass, later proceeding to get the pants back on him. Even though Tuffnut can clearly do it himself, the hooligan didn't complain and actually liked the aftercare. 

Dagur did the same to himself, only with his groin and pulled his pants back on. The other issue is the bed, but thankfully the cum only got on the blanket. He'll just take off the blanket and clean it later. It really wasn't very important. Picking up Tuffnut once more, holding him in both arms, he went to unlock the door and walk out with his boyfriend in tow. Tuffnut can walk, but he had a loss of coordination, plus; Dagur was perfectly happy in carrying him around.  

They had to come up with a lie and couldn't quite tell Hiccup the problem until they did. Tuffnut was leaning on Shattermaster for balance, who had happily agreed to help the hooligan until he could properly walk again. It was only when Hiccup saw Tuffnut stumbling around and acting as though he got hit by a stun dart with this strange elevated look on his face. First reaction was looking at Dagur like 'what did you even do to him' before the mischievous couple managed to tell him the only lie that seemed to work for them at the time. 

All Hiccup will ever know is that Tuffnut did take a stun dart from a scouting dragon hunter on the island, which Dagur had swiftly taken care of. It was going to affect Tuffnut's balance for a while. Hopefully will wear off before nightfall or before the next day. Hiccup decided to believe it, likely because he preferred not to know the real truth that may have involved sexual activity. 

Dagur had never left Tuffnut's side throughout the duration of his stumbling and high-like behavior even despite the rumors that the Thorston never really got hit by a dart. He also never minded having to carry him around when it got too difficult for him to even walk a straight line or almost fell off the platform. The real story was only something the couple will ever know and remember for years to come. 


End file.
